Geeks and a Birthday
by Little Octopus
Summary: It's Arthur's turn to be surprised, and Alfred has a weird fetish.


**Happy Birthday Arthur!**

Alfred giggled to himself as he decorated the apartment. Since Feliks had taken Arthur out to lunch, Alfred had about three hours to decorate. It didn't take three hours for them to eat, but Alfred assumed Feliks would take Arthur out shopping for his birthday.

He strung the pink and green streamers across the ceiling, laid a mint colored table cloth on the coffee table, placed a bowl of Easter colored M&Ms on said coffee table, spread pink and purple confetti around, taped a Happy Birthday sign above the couch, blew up balloons, and set his own few presents on the dining table. Alfred grinned as he looked over his work. Arthur thought they were just going out for dinner, but Alfred wanted to throw him a party. Since Arthur had surprised him for Easter, Alfred would surprise him for his birthday!

Deciding it was rather quiet, Alfred scoured Arthur's bedside drawer for his iPod. Finding the little music player, Alfred plugged it into his make-shift speakers. He had a couple extra computer and car speakers so he had laid those out and hooked them all up to the computer. Plugging Arthur's iPod in, Alfred laughed when his contraption worked. Too bad Britney Spears was planting through the speakers.

Grimacing, Alfred searched for an artist he could stand. Not finding anything, he just let the music play.

Alfred went about making punch, spiking it with vodka. He grinned. Arthur was hilarious drunk. Setting the punch in the fridge, Alfred checked on the meatballs he had in the crockpot. Maybe he should open a restaurant... Nah. He already was a waiter and hated people's attitude, he didn't want to deal with ridiculous orders in the kitchen.

"Alfred!" Matthew walked in the apartment, his boyfriend, Gilbert, close behind.

"We brought beer!" Gilbert cheered.

Alfred grinned. "Great! Put it in the fridge. Everyone else should be showing up shortly."

"Who is all coming?" Matthew asked, setting a small birthday bag beside Alfred's presents.

"Feliks, Toris, Feliciano, Ludwig-"

"Wait! You know Ludwig?" Gilbert interrupted, sipping a beer.

"Yeah. I'm friends with Feli." Alfred said, setting out red solo cups.

"No way! He's my brother-in-law!" Gilbert laughed, slinging an arm around Matthew's shoulders.

Alfred blinked. "You're Ludwig's brother?"

"Sure am!"

"Is he older?"

Gilbert's red eyes narrowed. "_I'm_ older! Can't you tell?!"

Matthew laughed. "No. Can you tell who is older out of me and Al?"

Gilbert looked between the two. "Matthew is older."

"By minutes!" Alfred snapped.

Laughing again, Matthew went to the kitchen to set up the snacks he brought.

"Anyone else?" Gilbert leaned against the wall.

"Uh, his brothers. Dylan, Liam and..." Alfred blinked. Damn. Who was the other one?

Matthew and Gilbert looked at him expectantly.

"Uh..." Beer. He was named after an Irish beer... "Killian! Haha, got it." Alfred grinned.

"Wow. Are you sure you're related, Birdie? He's kinda retarded." Gilbert smirked.

"Hey!" Alfred snapped while Matthew laughed.

"Be nice, Gil." Matthew chided, wrapping his arm around Gilbert's.

The albino grinned. "That's not what you said last night."

"Okay!" Alfred all but shouted. "I think Ludwig and Feli will be here soon."

Matthew blushed furiously and laughed.

A few minutes later, Feliciano burst through the door, making the three in the apartment jump. "Alfred!" The brunet cheered. "I've never been to your place before! Omigod, is it always decorated like this? Or it might be for Arthur's birthday, huh? He sure does like pastels."

"Uh... yeah." Alfred had forgotten how fast Feliciano can speak.

"Oh! And I invited my brother, Lovi. You remember him? Right? And then Lovi invited Antonio! They are together and love each other but Lovi refuses to admit it although I know he loves Antonio." Feliciano continued, not realizing that his brother had appeared behind him.

"Stop talking about me with Antonio!" was all Alfred heard before he went to the door.

Arthur's brothers would be arriving soon and Alfred didn't want them to think Alfred just had his door open.

As he got to the door, he heard a knock. Just in time. Swinging the door open, Alfred grinned at Liam, who narrowed his eyes, Dylan, who blushed, and Killian, who just seemed confused. Liam hated Alfred for making Arthur rather, 'fagolicious', Dylan had a crush on Alfred, and Killian had just arrived from Ireland, where he was taking a college course.

"Hi! Arthur should be back shortly." Alfred said, letting the brothers in. When Killian entered, Alfred held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Alfred, Arthur's boyfriend."

Killian took his hand. "Hello. My brother has told me many things about you."

Shit. He knew that Alfred had forgotten Arthur's birthday last year. And that he had also forgotten Arthur in a parking lot in the middle of the night.

Alfred coughed, releasing Killian's hand. "R-really?" No, his voice did not squeak.

"Yes. Ya seem rather stupid." Killian said bluntly. Alfred blinked as the redhead walked away.

"Alright. Not the first time I heard that." Alfred mumbled, closing the door.

Not five minutes later, he gets a text from Feliks. They were on their way up the elevator.

"Hey!" Alfred hollers over the group. He waited until they were silent before he continued. "Guys, Arthur is on his way up, so, do we want to hide or, what?"

Liam glared at Alfred from across the room. "You didn't plan this?"

Alfred swallowed. Why did Liam have to hate him _now_? "Well, not really. I just thought-"

"Idiot can't even plan a freaking birthday party for my brother. Not only does he forget it, he throws this shit plan together last minute!" Liam snaps.

Alfred was... panicking. Liam had never blown up at him before. What could Alfred have done?

"Liam, we've had the invite for a week now." Dylan says, grabbing his older brother's arm. "You aren't mad at him, you're mad at Arthur, remember?"

Wait, what? "Why are you mad at Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"Because the moron didn't tell Killian what _you_ did!" Liam shouted.

"Liam? Why are you screaming at Al?" Arthur moved beside Alfred and looked around the room. "What's going on?"

"Well, uh..."

"Happy birthday!" Feliciano cheered, rushing up to Arthur and kissing his cheeks.

Arthur grinned. "Thank you, Feliciano." He turned to Alfred. "Did you plan this?"

"Yeah?" Alfred stared at the blond. His streak of pink hair was brighter than when he had left, and Alfred could swear he saw a second earring hole peeking through his blond locks.

"Alfred!" Arthur laughed softly and hugged the American tightly. "You're amazing!"

"Uhm, Arthur? He also got you something else." Dylan spoke up.

"What else could he have?" Arthur pulled away from Alfred and faced his brothers. After a moment of looked at the three, he gasped. "Killian! How- when?" He turned his gaze to Alfred, who grinned.

"Arthur, your hair." Killian moved to his brother. "What are you wearing? Is that nail polish?!"

"Alfred did this to him." Liam said from behind.

"Alfred didn't do anything." Arthur defended.

"He bought your earrings, clothes, hair dye and your tattoo!" Liam snapped.

"Tattoo?!" Killian looked from Liam to Arthur, then to Alfred.

"He wanted one?" Alfred felt very uncomfortable. This was not going as planned.

"Let me see it." Killian ordered.

Arthur sighed and lifted his short to reveal his hip and the flying mint bunny covering the skin there.

Killian was silent.

"Don't blame Alfred for what I am. I chose to live this way and Alfred just helps me live it." Arthur said, dropping his shirt and slipping his arm around Alfred's waist.

"Arthur." Killian said. The blond raised his head and shook back his hair, revealing the second earring. "You are so adorable!" Killian cheered, hugging his brother.

"What?" Arthur blinked.

"What?!" Liam shouted.

Killian and Arthur ignored their older brother. "Come on, let's drink. Dylan's driving home." Killian lead his younger brother away from the awkwardness and the conversation picked up again.

Alfred turned to Liam and Dylan. "Come on Dylan, you drink too. I'll call you guys a cab." He grinned as Dylan blushed and followed behind him throughout the small apartment.

/*\/*\/*\/*\

After making sure Feliciano got into the cab with Ludiwg alright, Alfred closed the door and leaned against it. His head felt wonderfully cloudy and his vision wobbled in front of him a bit.

Arthur poked his head out of the room, his body hidden. "Come here, love. I have a new outfit to show you."

Alfred grinned. Arthur's outfits were always the best. Eventually making his way to their room, Alfred asked. "What did you buy?" But Arthur was nowhere to be seen. "Artie?"

The door closed and Alfred turned to find Arthur leaning against it with his hip jutted out. He had on a pair of dangerously low - oh god - black leather shorts, knee high boots, a vest that didn't cover much, and a hungry look in his eye.

"I bought this." The blond said sweetly. "Do you like it?"

Alfred nodded, already feeling the blood rushing south.

"I'm glad." Arthur moved toward the American. "I bought it for my birthday."

"I hope I get something similar on my birthday." Alfred replied, reaching out and pulling Arthur against him, their hips grinding.

"I can't tell you." Arthur's boots had heels or something, because Alfred didn't need to bend far to kiss the blond's neck. "It's a secret."

Smooth hands slipped into the neck of Alfred's shirt. He could feel Arthur moving against him, moaning quietly at the friction he created.

Alfred moved back to their bed, his lips finding Arthur's. He began to kiss Arthur greedily, not believing that the soft being under his hands was his.

Hitting the bed with the backs of his knees, Alfred sat on the comforter, Arthur landing in his lap. Their lips never left each other. Straddling the american's thighs, Arthur began pushing up Alfred's shirt, feeling the packed muscles he found there. It wasn't a new discovery. After two years, the couple knew every inch of the other.

Alfred broke the kiss long enough to shed his shirt, then he attacked Arthur's warm, wet mouth once more. While Arthur began working at Alfred's jeans, Alfred happily groped Arthur's plump ass through the leather shorts.

"A-Al. Take them off." Arthur murmured.

Alfred thought it sounded like a beg, but he wriggled from his denim and cotton cage, revealing his already leaking appendage.

Arthur stood and began to unzip his boots, but Alfred grabbed his hands. "Keep the boots on." He told him, Alfred's voice low and husky.

Although he found it completely ridiculous, Arthur kept the boots on and shimmied out of the shorts.

Alfred drank Arthur up. His eyes roaming over the blond. Reaching out, Alfred pulled Arthur back into his lap. He laid down and brought Arthur to his chest. Arthur kissed any exposed skin he could find.

Arthur sat up and leaned over Alfred, making sure to press against Alfred's hard cock as he did. Alfred let out a low groan.

Settling back on Alfred, Arthur snapped open the bottle of lube. "Shall I do it? Or would you like to?"

Alfred ran his fingers over the Arthur's creamy thigh. "It's your birthday." He replied.

Arthur grinned and spread the lube across his fingers. Then, placing a hand on Alfred's chest, he raised his hips and pressed a finger into himself.

Alfred watched the way Arthur's face changed and he felt little Al twitch in excitement.

Pushing another finger in, Arthur began to squirm. Alfred leaned up and marked Arthur's neck and shoulders.

After a few minutes, Arthur's hand joined the other on Alfred's chest. "A-Al." He whispered, lowering himself on Alfred's erect penis. The blond closed his eyes and let his head loll while Alfred helped him down until little Al had entered the cave of Arthur.

"Wanna switch?" Alfred asked, sensing Arthur felt uncomfortable in this position.

Arthur nodded silently, already feeling himself sweat.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and rolled, the movement causing both of them to moan.

Placing his hands on either side of Arthur, Alfred lifted himself up on his knees. His hand traveled across Arthur's chest, pinching the ash-pink nubs, down his torso and to his hip. "You know, Artie." Alfred hefted Arthur's knee to his shoulder. "I really like these boots." He rolled his hips forward, making Arthur arch.

"Hah... y-you have some strange-" a thrust sent his next words into a higher pitch. "fetish about boots! Oh, god!"

Alfred smiled down at Arthur and began a steady rhythm. Arthur threw his hands down on the bed, his fingers and toes digging into the sheets.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried when Alfred picked up the pace, driving Arthur's shoulders into the pillows.

Arthur's hair splayed across the pillows, forming a halo around him. Alfred thought he looked like an angel. An angel who was getting banged into the mattress.

Alfred lowered himself a bit. Every time he thrust into Arthur, Arthur's own erection rubbed against their stomachs, making the blond cry out louder.

As Alfred latched his mouth to Arthur's neck, the blond wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders and came loudly, his breath frantic and hot.

"Almost. Artie." Alfred panted out, thrusting a few more times into Arthur, making him bend into Alfred. Not a moment later, Alfred came harshly into Arthur.

Looking at Arthur was the best thing. He had the biggest smile on his face, his eyes lidded and heavy. Alfred smiled sweetly at his little englishman as he pulled out.

"Happy birthday, Artie." He whispered, laying beside the blond.

Arthur curled up against Alfred, his eyes slipping shut. "Thank you, Al."

/*\/*\/*\/*\

**Author's note: The break things are supposed to be birthday hats... anywho! Happy birthday England! Thanks for everything Hannah-fish!**

**If you have a holiday that is non-American, message me the date, a description and the couple you want with it!**


End file.
